


Happy Birthday, Dear Waver

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Waver gets a birthday gift he was never expecting, but always wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

     Trimmau rushed to the wrought iron front door and peeked through the small window at the top. Outside stood a tall man with long, dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore a long red coat with a gold scarf draped around his shoulders. Trimmau opened the door to let the man in and curtsied.

     She spoke in her cold, robotic voice, “Greetings, Lord El Melloi.”

     “The _second_ ,” the man snarled.

     “My apologies, sir. May I take your coat?”

     “Of course.”

     Trimmau slid the velvet coat and silken scarf off of his shoulders and hung it neatly in the coat closet. She ushered him to the sitting room and bowed.

     “Please make yourself comfortable sir,” she said, “I will inform Lady Reines of your arrival.”

     Lord El Melloi II sat down in the large armchair, leaning back into the supple leather of the seat. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and reached for a cigar from the engraved, silver cigar box on the coffee table. Just as he was about to light the cigar, he heard a girlish voice say;

     “If you’re going to smoke, do it outside or in your room. I can’t stand the smell.”

     “Hello Reines,” Lord El Melloi II sighed as he reluctantly put away his lighter and the unlit cigar.

     Reines strode over to the sitting room and took a seat on the loveseat behind the coffee table.

     “Can’t I get a hug from my beloved big brother?” she teased, “It’s been so long since you’ve visited the manor, I almost forgot what you looked like.”

     “I have been very busy lately,” Lord El Melloi II replied, brushing her off.

     “Oh? Did a new video game come out?”

     “I’m allowed to have hobbies outside of work for your family and the Clocktower.”

     “It’s just funny to think that a man in his thirties is still playing video games.”

     “Is that the only reason you invited me over here? To poke fun at me?”

     “While it is fun, I’m afraid that’s not the reason, Waver.”

     Reines signaled to Trimmau, “Trimmau be a dear and make us some tea and biscuits.”

   Trimmau curtsied, “Understood milady.”

     “Why did you want me to come to the manor?” El Melloi II asked, “It’s quite far from London and I still have to prepare Monday’s lecture, so I hope you weren’t thinking of keeping me for too long.”

     “Don’t worry Waver,” Reines grinned, “I just wanted to have a little chat with you.”

     Trimmau entered the room with a platter full of tea biscuits, two teacups, a bowl of sugar, some milk, and an ornate teapot.

     “I apologize for the wait milady,” Trimmau said, pouring the dark tea into the two cups, “How would you like your tea, Lord El Melloi II?”

     “Straight is fine,” he replied, taking the cup.

     “And would you like your usual preparation Lady Reines?” Trimmau asked.

     “Yes please!” Reines responded.

     Trimmau filled her cup only halfway with tea before pouring milk and several heaping spoonfuls of sugar into her cup.

     “Would you like some tea with that sugar?” Waver prodded, “Do you want to lose all of your teeth?”

     “Do you want to lose your lungs? I can’t convince you to quit smoking, so you have no room to talk when trying to influence how I take my tea.”

     “Smoking is one of the few pleasures I have left Reines.”

     “A pleasure that will kill you. I can’t have you dying on me when you still have yet to finish recovering uncle Kayneth’s crest.”

     “I don’t intend on dying any time soon.”

     “Good. Who else would I have to pick on if it weren’t for you?”

     “You could always try Trimmau.”

     “I could never bully Trimmau!”

     “Good to know my status in your family is lower than a sentient mercury golem.”

     “This is why I like you Waver, you know your place. I wish you would stay here at the manor though. It would make my studies much easier.”

     “I’m fine with my flat. I enjoy having some semblance of freedom from the Archibalds and Archisortes.”

     Reines took a sip of her tea.

     “But Waver,” Reines continued, “I’m aware your birthday is coming up soon. Do you have anything planned?”

     “It’s just going to be an ordinary Tuesday for me,” he replied.

     “That’s no good. Can’t I at least get you a gift or take you out to supper?”

     “There’s nothing in particular I want.”

     Reines grinned wryly, “Oh, perhaps you already have a special someone you want to spend your birthday with then?”

     Waver put down his tea, “No. I should probably be going soon.”

     He stood up from his chair but immediately felt Reines’ hand grab his arm.

     “Wait, Waver,” she begged, “I know I’m not exactly the nicest little sister to you, but I hate seeing you like this. Maybe if you get out there again and move on, you can find someone else you…”

     “Find someone else? Move on?” Waver snapped, “I’ll never forget him. One night-stands, relationships, I couldn’t do any of it. I can’t do it. If I do…”

     Tears started to spill from his eyes, “It will mean accepting that he’s gone and will never come back.”

     Reines wrapped her arms around Waver, pulling him into a hug, “Big brother, don’t cry…”

     “Damn it, why am I like this… It’s been so many years. I’m a fully-grown man. Why does it still hurt when I think of him?”

     “I envy you Waver,” Reines confessed, “I wish I had someone I felt so passionately about. Even when uncle Kayneth passed, I didn’t really feel anything, except maybe being a little overwhelmed that I was now the family’s head.”

     “Don’t envy me Reines,” Waver sniffed, breaking free from Reines, “I’m just a sad old man who can’t forget his first love.”

     Waver walked to the door, grabbed his coat and scarf, and showed himself out. Reines’ plopped down on the armchair and stared at Waver’s unfinished tea.

     “Big brother,” she muttered to herself, “you deserve to be happy too.”

***

     Waver unlocked the door to his flat and stripped off his coat. He rushed into his bedroom and crawled into his bed. Maybe if he slept, he could clear his mind. He gripped onto his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, but tears still leaked from them. Waver tossed and turned under the covers until sleep eventually overcame him.

***

     “Boy,” a deep voice rumbled.

     Waver rubbed his eyes as he opened them. When his vision focused, he gasped. This wasn’t his bedroom. He was in the middle of a massive desert and standing in front of him was a tall, muscular, Macedonian man with flaming red hair and a scruffy beard.

     “R-rider?” he whimpered.

     He slapped his hands over his mouth. His voice sounded much higher. Waver looked down at his hands and clothes. He was 19 again.

     “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, boy,” Rider said, “Cheer up! The battle is won!”

     “W-what do you mean? You’re supposed to be dead. What’s going on?”

     “What are you talking about boy? Saber has fallen by my blade. The Grail is ours! But this is not the time to talk of death, this is a time of celebration!”

     They won? He could have sworn he saw Rider die right before his eyes. Was that was all just a bad dream? Or maybe this was the dream. Regardless, Waver had to take this time to his advantage. All those times they had sex under the half-assed excuse of mana transfer, Waver had felt something much more. Even if this wasn’t real and Rider was gone, maybe letting him know his true feelings would finally ease his stress.

     Waver looked down bashfully, “Rider… I know I told you my wish before, but I don’t think I want that anymore.”

     “Oh? What did you have in mind now?”

     “I-I want to be by your side, forever.”

     Rider laughed heartily, “This is excellent boy! With you as my tactician, world conquest is within our reach!”

     “No! You big idiot,” Waver blushed, “God do I really have to spell it out for you…”

     Rider grabbed Waver by the back of his collar and lifted him into the air, kissing him roughly on the lips. He forced his tongue through Waver’s pliant lips and Waver mewled happily. When Rider pulled away, Waver’s face was beet red.

     “I understood what you meant,” Rider seduced, “But you needn’t waste your wish on that. Because I was already planning on making you mine.”

     Waver’s heart throbbed, “D-don’t say such embarrassing things, idio-mmph!”

     His words were cut off by Rider pulling him into another deep kiss. Waver closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Rider. Rider lay him down on the ground and slipped his hands under Waver’s shirt, caressing his soft skin. He looked down at him with lustful eyes.

     “You’re so cute,” he flirted, reaching his hands around to grope Waver’s ass, “Do you want me to take you right here?”

     Waver was completely flustered, but he managed to squeak out a faint “yes.”

     Rider slipped off Waver’s pants and underwear and spread his cheeks apart to reveal his puckered hole. He sucked on his fingers before pressing one in, causing Waver to wince. Rider planted a kiss on his lips.

     “Just relax,” he comforted, “I’ll make you feel really good.”

     Waver exhaled. It was a bit uncomfortable since they didn’t have lube, but he was so happy Rider was finally touching him as a lover instead of just to restore mana. He moaned and arched his back as Rider pressed into his prostate.

     “Did you like that Waver?” he teased, pressing another finger inside of him.

     “Y-yes,” Waver panted, “It felt really good.”

     Rider pushed up Waver’s shirt and locked his lips around one of his pink nipples. Waver covered his mouth to muffle his moans. Rider pulled away from his nipple to leave a kiss mark on Waver’s neck. With his free hand, Rider grasped Waver’s twitching erection and began to stroke it while attacking his prostate with his other fingers. This was too much pleasure for him. Waver felt like he could cum any second now.

     “R-rider…” he mewled, “N-no more… I want you.”

     Rider pulled his fingers out of Waver’s hole and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose.

     “Of course. I think I’ve prepared you well enough,” Rider said.

     Waver closed his eyes to mentally prepare for Rider entering him, but instead he only heard the rattle of chains and a scream of pain. He felt something warm and wet drip onto his face. Hesitantly, Waver opened his eyes. The sight made him shriek in horror. Blood spilled from Rider’s mouth and multiple golden chains pierced his muscular body. A thick blade penetrated his abdomen and blood pooled around the wound. The blade was withdrawn and Rider collapsed on top of him, dead.

     “Rider? Rider!” Waver sobbed, shaking his fading corpse, “Wake up! You can’t die! RIDEEEEEEERRR!!!”

***

     Waver woke up drenched in sweat.

     “A dream?” he thought.

     His pants felt tight. He was hard.

     “Fuck…” Waver muttered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, “Rider…”

     Waver slid his pants down to free his erection. He wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke it.

     “Rider…”

     He closed his eyes, trying to remember their time together. Summoning him, his pep talks whenever he felt bad about himself, their first time… He even started to miss how Rider would flick him on the forehead if he said something disagreeable. This wasn’t enough. Waver reached into his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He slicked some onto his fingers and reached around to his hole. Biting his lip, he pressed one of his fingers inside of him to the knuckle, probing around for his prostate. His digit rubbed up against the sensitive spot and a shiver ran up Waver’s spine.

     “Rider…”

     He inserted a second finger and picked up the pace stroking his cock. Waver hadn’t had sex in years. He refused to do it with anyone except Rider. Masturbation wasn’t anywhere near as good as his time with Rider, but it was better than nothing. He missed Rider so much. He missed his muscular body, his charming smile, his boisterous, but lovable laugh, everything about him.

     “Rider…”

     He felt like he was close. Waver wished he could feel Rider’s touch, hear Rider’s voice, kiss Rider’s lips, one more time. He would give anything to see him again.

     “RIDER!!!”

     With a final stroke, Waver came all over his chest. He panted hard as he recovered from his climax and pulled his fingers out of his hole. Waver looked at his sticky hand and covered his face with his arm.

     “I’m so pathetic…”


	2. Chapter 2

     It was Tuesday, October 3rd. Just another day of lectures at the Clocktower for the renowned Lord El Melloi II. Save for the birthday wishes of a few students, today wouldn’t have even felt like his Waver’s birthday. His last class had just ended and Waver occupied himself with sorting out student’s essays. Waver was thankful that he had told his students it would be a few weeks before he returned their papers, because grading them was the last thing he wanted to do today. As he sorted through the essays, he heard his cell phone ring. Waver rummaged through his pocket to stop the incessant tone of his phone.

     “Hello?” he answered.

     “Happy Birthday Waver!” the voice behind the phone beamed.

     Waver sighed, “Thank you Reines.”

     “Are you finished with your lectures today?” Reines asked.

     “Yes, I’m just going through some papers in my office right now. I should be heading home soon. Why do you ask? Are you in London?”

     “I’m doing a little sightseeing right now. I was in the area to drop off your present and I figured I’d make an afternoon of it.”

     “My present? Reines, I said I didn’t want anything.”

     “I think you’ll like what I got you. By the way, I have a reservation at Alain Ducasse for supper. You’re more than welcome to join.”

     “I don’t have that kind of money, Reines.”

     “You don’t have to. I wanted to go there, so my family was happy to comply.”

     “I’ll let you know if I change my mind, but don’t count on it.”

   “I made the offer. That’s enough to show that I’m a good little sister. Even if you don’t come, let me know what you think of your present.”

     “Of course Reines.”

     Waver hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. He leaned back in his chair.

     _“Maybe a nice supper would help me feel better,”_ Waver thought, _“Even if I do go, I’d need to stop by my flat to put on a nice suit. I should probably head back.”_

     Waver stood up from his chair, grabbed a few files to take home for grading, and made his way out the door. He walked down the massive halls of the Clocktower, once bustling with students, but now nearly empty save for a few fellow professors. Waver exited the tower into the busy streets of London. Tourists flooded the sidewalks, obnoxiously taking selfies and pictures of them trying to push over Big Ben. He shook his head disappointedly and crossed the street to the tube station. Waver slid his card through the scanner and walked through to the stop. As he waited for the train, Waver checked his phone, logging into his app games for the daily log-in bonuses. The train pulled up into the station and Waver wedged his way into the crowded train, grabbing hold of the safety rail. He braced himself as the train lurched forward, moving through the London underground. Waver looked at the maps, advertisements, and people around him. His stop was coming up soon. The train soon came to an abrupt stop and Waver squeezed his way out of the crowd of people to disembark the train. He walked up the stairs until he reached the surface. It was starting to get dark and fog rolled over the streets. London at night was truly eerie. Following the light of the streetlamps, Waver walked to his flat. He pressed the button to call the elevator. It arrived with a dinging sound and Waver stepped inside. He pressed the button for his floor and the doors closed shut. Waver looked up to the ceiling.

     “Happy Birthday to me…” he muttered.

     The doors opened and Waver stepped out into the long hallway. He rummaged through his pocket for his keys as he proceeded to his room and unlocked the door. He opened the door and switched on the lights.

     “Happy Birthday Waver!” a booming voice shouted from the living room.

     Waver’s jaw dropped. He pinched himself to make sure this was really happening. Rider was standing before him, grinning ear to ear. Hesitantly, Waver walked forward and reached up to Rider’s face. He stroked his tanned cheek and ran his fingers through Rider’s scruffy, red beard. Tears flowed from Waver’s eyes.

     “Rider…” Waver cried, “Is-is that really you?”

     Rider smiled, “Long time no see, boy. It looks like you’ve grown quite a bit taller.”

     Waver wrapped his arms around Rider and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Rider reciprocated and locked his arms around Waver’s waist, pulling him in closer and deepening their kiss. As Rider pulled away, he wiped the tears from Waver’s eyes.

     “Why are you crying boy?” Rider consoled, “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

     “I am… idiot,” Waver sniffed, “I’m just… How? How are you back?”

     “You can thank Reines for that. Apparently she did a lot of research and was able to summon me with true incarnation outside of the Grail.”

     “Incredible. To think she put in so much effort for me… I’ll really have to thank her.”

     “That reminds me. She wanted take us to a grand feast tonight. Are we going to attend?”

     “I appreciate her offer, but is it ok if we spend some time together tonight? Just the two of us?”

     Rider kissed Waver gently on the lips, “If that’s what you want, I’m happy to.”

     Waver’s face flushed red, “Well then, can we go to my bedroom?”

     Rider picked him up princess style and stroked his hair, “I thought you’d never ask. Which way to your room?”

     “First door to the left,” Waver whispered.

     Rider carried him into the bedroom and lay him down on his bed. Waver stretched out his arms to beckon Rider over.

     “Come here,” he beguiled.

     Rider gladly took him up on the invitation and climbed on top of him, passionately kissing him. Waver couldn’t believe this was happening. He was back. Rider was finally back. He opened his mouth to let Rider slide his tongue inside. A contented moan leaked from his mouth as Rider began to unbutton his blazer and reach his hands up his shirt. Waver felt Rider’s erection against his own and his breath hitched.

     “Boy, you’re still so cute,” Rider teased, slipping off Waver’s shirt to reveal his pale, toned chest.

     Waver blushed, “Stop calling me cute. I’m a fully-grown man, Rider.”

     Rider tweaked one of Waver’s nipples, making him moan in pleasure.

     “But your reactions are so adorable,” Rider flirted, “You’re still so sensitive, just like back then.”

     “C-can you at least stop calling me ‘boy?’ I want you to call my by my real name.”

     “Of course, as long as you call me by mine.”

     Rider sucked hard on Waver’s neck, “Say my name Waver.”

     “I-Iskander…” Waver mewled.

     He ran his fingers through Waver’s long hair and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

     “Good boy,” Iskander growled, “How do you want me to pleasure you?”

     “I-I want you to hold me,” Waver begged, “Please, Iskander. I want you.”

     Iskander rocked his clothed erection against Waver’s hips, “You want me to take these off?”

     “P-please,” Waver breathed.

     Iskander undid Waver’s belt and pulled down his pants and underwear, freeing his straining cock. He wrapped his calloused fingers around it and pressed into the head, making Waver squirm and moan.

     “This has gotten a lot bigger since I last saw you too,” Iskander flirted, playfully licking his shaft.

     “H-hey,” Waver murmured, “Th-that’s sensit-aaaah!”

     Iskander plunged his mouth down Waver’s cock, suckling the entire length. It felt so good. Come to think of it, back then, Waver was always the one giving Iskander a blow job. This was his first time actually receiving one. He grabbed onto the back of Iskander’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. Iskander took it as a cue to suck faster and harder. Waver threw his head back in pleasure and started thrusting into the back of Iskander’s throat.

     “S-slow down!” he begged, “It feels too good… If you keep that up… I’m gonna…”

     Iskander pulled his mouth off of Waver’s cock, “You can’t cum just yet, Waver. The fun is only just beginning.”

     “You haven’t taken your clothes off yet,” Waver remarked.

     “Well how about you fix that? Help me take these off?”

     Waver swallowed hard as he unlaced Iskander’s leather chestplate and cuffs and pushed off his cape. He kissed the scars on Iskander’s now bare chest, running his tongue up and down the defined lines of his muscles. As Waver fiddled with Iskander’s skirt, Iskander reached behind him to deliver a sharp slap to his butt. Waver let out a loud yelp and leaned into Iskander’s shoulder.

     “Oh, did you like that?” Iskander teased.

     “D-do it again,” Waver begged.

     Iskander lifted his hand and slapped Waver’s ass hard enough to leave a mark, making Waver scream in ecstasy. Iskander groped at the reddening skin, squeezing hard on his cheek.

     “You’ve got such a nice ass,” Iskander commented, “You’ve been exercising lately, haven’t you.”

     Waver blushed, “You noticed?”

     Iskander tore off his skirt and pushed Waver into the bed, stroking their cocks together.

     “Mmm… Iskander…” Waver mewled, “It feels so good… But… I want you to fuck me… Please…”

     Iskander kissed him on the lips, “I will soon, just be patient. Where do you keep your lube?”

     “Nightstand drawer…” Waver replied breathlessly.

   Iskander stood up from the bed and rummaged through the nightstand until he found a small bottle of lubricant.

     “Spread your legs for me,” Iskander ordered.

     Waver complied and lifted his legs to his chest, exposing his intimate hole.

     “Hurry up and stretch me,” he pleaded.

     “Of course, just lay back and relax,” Iskander assured.

     Waver closed his eyes as he waited for the touch of Iskander’s fingers, but instead he was greeted by something warm, wet, and thick entering his hole. He fisted at his sheets and tried to muffle his moans from the sensation of Iskander’s tongue licking his tight walls.

     “I-Iskander… No… D-don’t lick me there…” Waver whimpered, “It’s dirty…”

     “It’s not dirty,” Iskander flirted, “Your hole is so cute, just like the rest of you.”

     Waver blushed bright red, “J-just use your fingers, idiot!”

     “If you insist,” Iskander replied.

     He squirted lube onto his fingers and immediately thrust two into Waver’s hole. Waver shivered at the entrance and mewled with pleasure.

     “You’re kind of tight Waver,” Iskander commented, “Have you not had sex in a while?”

     “I-I finger myself sometimes,” Waver panted, “But I haven’t had sex since our last time in the Grail War.”

     Iskander was shocked.

     “You haven’t had sex in that long? I’m surprised. You’ve grown into such an attractive gentleman, I’m surprised men and women both wouldn’t be all over you.”

     “I’ve had plenty of people confess to me, but I could never imagine having sex with anyone but you.”

     Iskander curled his fingers into Waver’s prostate, making him arch his back and cry out.

     “You waited this long for me?” Iskander asked, “I feel honored.”

     “I really missed you, Iskander,” Waver confessed, “You were my first and only love.”

     Iskander pulled his fingers out of his hole, “Love?”

     The color drained from Waver’s face. Did he say too much? Maybe Rider never really had feelings for him after all. Maybe all those times they had sex meant nothing. Tears started to spill from Waver’s eyes. Iskander cupped his face and kissed away his tears.

     “It took you long enough to confess,” Iskander said.

     Waver gazed into Iskander’s deep crimson eyes, filled with a mix of love, lust, and sincerity.

     “Wait,” Waver sniffed, “So you feel the same way?”

     Iskander positioned the tip of his cock at Waver’s entrance and started to slowly press inside. Waver winced at Iskander’s thickness, but as he relaxed into it, he started to adjust to the feeling of being filled once more.

   “Reines Archisorte told me something about my summoning,” Iskander started, occasionally planting kisses on Waver’s face, neck, and chest, “In order to achieve true incarnation, the summoner had to find a strong emotional bond that connected me to the modern world, such as undying love. However, if the love wasn’t mutual, the summoning would have failed. I was so happy to know that you felt the same way, but it feels even better to hear you say it.”

     “I-Iskander,” Waver moaned as Iskander buried his cock deeper inside of him, “I love you so much! I-I’m so happy right now!”

     “I’m all the way inside,” he said, “Let me know when you’re ready for me to move.”

     “I’m ready…” Waver begged, “Hurry…”

     Iskander drew his cock nearly all the way out of Waver’s hole before thrusting it back hard and deep inside of him. Waver moaned in pleasure as Iskander slammed into his prostate repeatedly. He clawed at his back and hooked his legs around Iskander’s waist, trying to steady himself as Iskander pounded into him.

     “Your hole is practically sucking me in Waver,” Iskander whispered, “You’re so lewd. You must have really missed me.”

     “I-I did…” Waver mewled, “I-Iskander it feels so good…”

     “Looks like we’re going to have to have sex every night then, so that way your hole remembers my shape.”

     Waver shrieked as Iskander grabbed onto his hips and thrust all the way inside of him. His whole body felt hot and light as a feather. Loud moans escaped from his mouth and he could feel his hair tangling underneath him from the sweat and friction of their lovemaking, but he didn’t care. He was having sex with Iskander, his king and his one true love that he worried was gone forever, and it felt even better than he remembered.

     “I-Iskander…” he whimpered, his eyes heavy lidded and brimming with lust, “H-harder… Fuck me harder…”

     “As you wish,” Iskander replied.

     Iskander picked Waver up by his hips and thrust upward into his throbbing hole. Waver screamed in ecstasy.

     “Oh my god… Iskander,” Waver moaned, “If you keep this up… I’m gonna cum…”

     “Cum for me Waver,” Iskander whispered, “I want to see your cute face when you climax.”

     Waver began to bounce his hips up and down Iskander’s cock in time with his thrusts, pounding his sensitive prostate. He pressed his lips into Iskander’s and screamed into his mouth as he came hard on both of their chests. His hole clenched around Iskander’s cock, sending him over the edge and making him cum deep inside of Waver. Waver panted hard, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

     “Can you stay inside me for a bit longer?” Waver asked, “I like being connected to you like this.”

     Iskander chuckled and kissed him sweetly on the lips, “You’re so cute. But if I stay inside you like this I might get hard again.”

     “My ass makes you feel that good huh?”

     “It does.”

     “Then how about you just fuck me all night?”

     Waver felt Iskander’s dick grow hard once again inside of him.

     “Ready for round two already?” Waver teased, pushing Iskander down into the bed, “How about you let me handle this one then? I want to ride your massive cock.”

***

     Waver woke up alone under the covers the next morning.

     “No…” he thought, “Please don’t tell me that was a dream…”

     He tried to sit up to get out of bed, but felt a sharp pain in his butt that made him double over. His ass hurt like hell. Would he even be able to walk? He heard the bathroom door open and saw Iskander walk out, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips.

     “Ah, good morning Waver!” he smiled, walking over to the bed to give him a kiss on the lips, “Are you feeling well? We did it so many times last night, I’m amazed you have any energy right now.”

     “I’m pretty sore…” Waver blushed, “Maybe I should cancel lectures for today. I doubt I’ll be able to walk.”

     “Oh! That means I get to spend more time with you! Want me to grab you some breakfast?”

     Waver reached out to Iskander’s hand to pull him closer.

     “I think I’m fine for now,” he said, “But Iskander, would you mind cuddling with me for a bit?”

     A grin spread across Iskander’s face, “Why wouldn’t I? I’m so happy I get to spend more time with my precious boyfriend.”

     Waver’s face grew hot, “Did you just say boyfriend?”

     “We are lovers now, right?”

   Waver smiled and happy tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

     “Yes,” he replied, “We are.”

     Iskander crawled under the covers and nestled himself against Waver’s back. Waver closed his eyes in bliss. He couldn’t have wished for a better birthday gift.


End file.
